Accidentally Alone
by whitem
Summary: Kim and Ron end up with a weekend alone without either of ther families around.  Think anything interesting will happen? smuff fluff warning!  Epilogue posted, story COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write a little something with some smuffy, fluffy, lovey, dovey goodness (say THAT 5 times fast). It's my first try at this sort of thing, as my others have been a little more graphic. Originally this was to be in the middle of a different story, but held it out. I know I'll never be as good as others at this. (I'm sure y'all know who they are) Let me know with the R & R thing… I'm going to attempt to keep this to a "T" rating… If I go over-board, let me know…

Anyways, Let's get it on!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… yadda, yadda, yadda…

Chapter 1 

Ron's House:

On this particular Saturday, Ron wanted to go to Kim's house and surprise her. He had gotten up much earlier than he usually does, and went down to the kitchen.

Both his Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table, going over a brochure of some kind.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Ron asked as he walked in, and opened the refrigerator.

"You're Mother and I were wanting to go to a Bed and Breakfast for our 35th anniversary. This is the one we decided on. What do you think, Son?"

Ron took the brochure from his Dad's hand, and quickly looked it over, inside and out. "Looks cool Dad. When ya going?" That was when he noticed the luggage near the front door.

"Actually, dear, we're taking off in just a few minutes." His Mom said. "The drive is about an hour, and we want to be there for the entire weekend. We won't be back until late Sunday evening. Probably no later than 10 O'clock."

"Is it OK that I give you you're anniversary gift to you when you get back, then?" Good cover for Ron, since he had forgotten about his parents anniversary.

"You didn't need to get anything for us, Son."

"Yeah, well… I wouldn't be a good son if I didn't, now would I?" He smiled sheepishly, hoping they wouldn't catch him in this little white-lie.

"You're such a GOOD son!" His mother said, and hugged him as she got up from the table. "We better go if we're going to make the check-in time, dear."

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable took their bags, and left the house, with Ron standing in the kitchen alone, munching on a blueberry muffin.

Kim's House:

On this particular Saturday, Kim wanted to sleep in for once. Only thing is, she couldn't do it with all the racket going on downstairs. She kept hearing the tweebs running back and forth, and she kept hearing the garage door open and close, over and over.

"What the heck is going on?" She said to herself. She got out of bed and threw on a T-shirt and sweatpants, never bothering to look in a mirror. When she got to the bottom of the steps, she was almost run over by the tweebs rushing by with some luggage.

"What is going on here?" She asked into the general direction of everybody.

"Did you forget Kimmie? You're dad and I are heading to the Dr. and Scientist convention this weekend." Kim had a blank look on her face. "You know, the one where Dr's and Space Scientists get together and exchange ideas?"

"Oh, that's right. I just forgot that was this weekend. When will you be back?"

"Probably not 'til late Sunday evening. Oof…" Her Dad said, as he hefted another large piece of luggage towards the front door.

"Does that mean I have to baby-sit the Tweebs again?" Kim asked beginning to dread her weekend.

"No Dear." Her Mom said. "Don't you remember? Jim and Tim are going to that weekend Science Camp. They will be gone all weekend too."

"We won't be back…" Jim said.

"Until later Sunday evening." Tim finished.

Just then, a small bus pulled up in front of the house, with a banner on the side: Science Camp. In smaller letters, was the name of the benefactor donating to the camp, Regis Mutagenic Inhibitors. No doubt, the same company that had been working on returning Lake Wannaweep to it's former glory.

"Jim! Tim! You're bus is here! Get a move on, boys!" Their mother called.

The two rushed by her with their suitcases and sleeping bags, each giving their mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're Mother and I need to get going also, if we are going to get to the seminar sign up sheets early. We want to get front row seats."

"You'll be OK by yourself for the weekend, won't you, dear?"

"Y… yeah, I guess I will." Kim said, realization hitting her that she would be alone for the weekend without any other family around.

Kim stood in the front door waving good-bye to her parents as they backed out of the driveway. Her mind was whirling as to what she would do with no one around the house. Well, there was one place she could go, and she was sure he wouldn't mind hanging with her.

Ron's house:

Whoo Hoo! No parents for the entire weekend! Ron was ecstatic!

"What should I do first?" He said aloud to no one as he rubbed his hands together. "How about a little personal celebration?"

Ron opened the cabinet that held his Dads pride and joy. It was a massive entertainment system complete with a large screen TV, and stereo system. He powered up the stereo, put the CD he had selected into the player, and tracked to a specific song. He cranked the output on the equalizer, and turned the volume about half way to it's maximum. He knew it would be plenty loud as the amplifier put out about 1000 watts per channel, and there were 6 speakers, along with a sub-woofer.

Swiftly turning around, he grabbed a fireplace poker, and as the first few notes of the piano played, Ron slid across the linoleum kitchen floor in his stocking feet wearing nothing but his underwear, and an un-buttoned dress shirt. He had always wanted to do that scene from the Tom Cruise movie called "Risky Business".

Dancing and strutting around the living room with the music blaring loudly, he didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Getting a little irritated Kim started to bang on the door. She knew someone was home, because there was music blaring from inside. Was there a party going on and she wasn't invited? There weren't any cars in the driveway.

She reached to the doorknob, and tried it. "Unlocked?" She said, narrowing her brows a little bit, wondering what may be going on inside.

Opening the door, she walked inside, and immediately an old song from the 80's assaulted her ears. She walked through the kitchen and towards the living room, where the music seemed to be coming from.

Rounding the corner that transitioned the kitchen to the living room, Kim saw something she never thought she would see in her wildest dreams. There was Ron, wearing nothing but his underwear, socks, and an unbuttoned dress shirt playing air guitar with... was that a fireplace poker?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Uh Oh… Looks like I've got the attention of a lot of the big hitters… Now I'm nervous! Like I said, this is my first foray into this style, so please go easy on me! Oh, sorry, never set up the time period. This is the first full weekend after StD…

Disclaimer: I do not claim to have any type of ownership of the characters in this story…

Chapter 2 

You know that feeling when you think someone is watching you? Ron had that feeling in spades at this point. He had his eyes closed as the song finished, and he was in sort of a rockers pose, utilizing the fire poker as a guitar. He was in the middle of saying something when this feeling had hit.

"Yahhhh… Thank-you, Middle… ton…" He didn't even want to open his eyes, so he slowly opened one. Sure enough, there was his new girlfriend, Kim Possible.

She stood there, mouth slightly open in shock, and an eyebrow so high, it disappeared into her bangs. She was wearing her white shirt with the pink heart, and pink pants. _Oh no…_ he groaned inwardly.

It was then he realized his state of… undress, and promptly fell to the floor, wrapping the shirt around his torso, and scrambled behind the couch.

"KP! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Coming out of the shock of seeing her new boyfriend in this state of undress, Kim finally spoke. "What… were… you… doing, Ronald?"

"Ummm… just working on a few dance moves, that's all." His voice was slightly muffled as he had his face buried into a couch throw pillow to cover up the red in his cheeks. He slowly raised himself up from behind the couch, but only enough that Kim could see his head.

At first he thought Kim was angry, but he could tell she was trying very hard not to laugh. The corner of her mouth quivered, as she was holding back. After a short while, she couldn't hold back anymore, and fell backwards into the kitchen clutching her sides laughing.

"Kiiimmm… Don't laugh… I thought I was quite good. Seriously!" All he heard in response was even louder laughter from the kitchen. He then grabbed his pants off the floor, threw them on, and quickly buttoned up the shirt (not evenly I might add).

He cautiously looked around the corner that led into the kitchen, and didn't see anyone at first, and the laughing had stopped. "Kim? You in here?"

Stepping in a little further, he suddenly found himself in a bear hug from behind! "Gahh! Kim…! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, 'Guitar Boy'. he he> " She quickly gave him a kiss on the neck, and released him from the hug. Ron whirled around, and found himself looking nose to nose with her. Their faces were only inches apart.

Kim quickly took advantage of Ron's surprise, and swiftly put her hands just under his shirt and began to mercilessly tickle him.

"Kim! …Stop… Please! Uncle, Uncle! UNCLE!" Ron found he had backed himself into the refrigerator, no where to go. Kim had stopped the tickle assault, and wrapped her arms around his waist, underneath the shirt. Her hands had begun to move up his back, and she now pressed herself fully onto him. Ron had no where to go. Not that he wanted to.

"Well, Rock Star," Kim said seductively, looking at him with her big green eyes. "What do you do for an encore?"

"Well, I… uhhhh…" Ron never felt so nervous in his life. This was Kim. KIM! His lifelong friend. Suddenly he had a vision of himself hurtling through a black hole, spinning out of control.

"Ron… open your eyes Ron." Slowly he opened them, and she was still there, still pressed against him. He could feel her breath on his face. She was so beautiful. He could get lost in those eyes.

The only thing Ron could think of to do was give a quirky smile. Then it happened, again. They kissed! Well, Kim initiated, but quickly it became mutual. His arms wrapped around her torso underneath Kim's arms, and he pulled her in even closer. Then he realized where they were.

Suddenly Ron broke the kiss. "Kim! We're in my mothers kitchen!"

"Yah, sooo…?"

"We eat in here Kim! I mean… my parents… we…"

"C'mon, Rock Star. Then let's go somewhere more comfortable."

She led Ron to the couch that he had been hiding behind earlier. They sat down together, and continued their make-out session. After about 15 minutes of kissing, cuddling, and what-not, a low rumbling sound was heard by both of them.

"What was that?" Kim asked, coming up for air from another lip-lock.

"I think it was my stomach. Sorry…" Ron grinned sheepishly.

"I take it you're hungry?" Kim already knew the answer to that question

"No doubt! Bueno Nacho? " He said, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Oh Kay." Kim said, silently wishing to herself that they would go eat somewhere else once in a while.

"Let me get Rufus and we'll go." He didn't move. "Uhh, Kim?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna let me up?" Kim was lying on top of Ron, and she wasn't moving. Her legs were straddling one of his, one thigh between his legs.

"But I'm comfortablllle…!" She said as she put her head on his chest, hugging him. Ron couldn't help but smile, and he gave her a squeeze back. _Eat, or kiss Kim? Eat, or kiss Kim? DANG! I hate these hard decisions._

Quickly he turned over flipping Kim on her back causing her to squeek out an "eep...", and he ended up on top of her, his nose touching hers. Now they were in an exact opposite position as they were before. The move had surprised Kim, as she had always liked to be more in control. But this was a little different. Ron planted a kiss on her mouth. _This might not be so bad after all. _She thought.

Suddenly Ron jumped up, and bounded up the stairs to his bedroom. After a few seconds, he came back down carrying something about 6 inches long, pink and plump. It was Rufus. (Now get your minds out of the gutter!)

Rufus was sitting up in Ron's hand, stretching and yawning. "Lunch time?" He squeeked.

"You got it, buddy! OK, Kim, let's go." He tucked Rufus into his pocket, took Kim's hand, and they walked out the front door.

Kim didn't mind riding on the back of Ron's scooter. Too much. It was just a little beat up since the Diablo incident about a week and a half ago. It was fast, but kinda rickety. The rocket engine mounts had come loose, and she was sure the front wheel looked like it was ready to come off. But Ron liked it. So much so, he had given it a name.

Hitting the starter, it took a little bit for the gas engine to start. "C'mon, Bessy, you can do it…" Finally the engine started, and they began to sputter towards Bueno Nacho.

"What about the rocket engines, Ron?"

"Out of J-200, Kim. Sorry."

After the short ride to Bueno Nacho, the two teens stepped off the scooter in the parking lot. Ron took off his helmet, and turned towards Kim. She was just beginning to take her helmet off, and he continued to watch her has her hair spilled out. She gave her head a shake, and it all went back into place.

_Dang she's pretty._ Ron thought to himself again.

"Ron, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just the most Bon-Diggity Girlfriend ever!" He gave his trademark goof-ball grin.

"Ron Stoppable, do you ever tire giving compliments like that?" She said, smiling with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

Ron stepped up to her a little closer, and spoke in a lowered voice. "Never, KP. Not when they're the truth." Kim quickly gave him a peck on the mouth, and that's when they heard the last person they wanted to hear.

"Ugh! That is so sick!" Bonnie said as she stepped out of Bueno Nacho. "I never once thought that Kimmie would stoop so low as to start dating such a loser!" She grabbed her boyfriend Brick's hand, and tugged him towards her car. Brick just looked at Kim and Ron, mouthing the word 'Sorry' at them as he was dragged off balance away from them.

Right before Bonnie reached her car, a screeching sound cut through the air, and a red beam of energy hit the car, causing it to… implode! Instead of blowing out, like a conventional explosion, it crushed in on itself, ending up in a ball of twisted steel, rubber, and plastic!

"Hah! It works, it WORKS!" Drakken was pumping his fist triumphantly into the air from his hover car. He then trained the laser that was mounted underneath towards Kim and Ron. "And now for you two…" Commercial break!

Actually, just the end of the chapter… Well, good smuff? Bad smuff? Not enough smuff? (Hey, that rhymes) Let me know…


	3. Chapter 3

Thought I might put a little action in here too, along with a little suspense. (You'll see what I mean at the end of this chapter) Besides, y'all don't want to over-dose on the fluff stuff, do you? (OK, bad question) This chapter felt a little forced as I wrote it. Hope it comes across OK…

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters portrayed within…

Chapter 3

PANG! "Wha…?" PANG! Nervously looking around, Drakken couldn't figure out where that was coming from. Suddenly, WHACK! A rock hit him in the head!

Rubbing his temple and leaning further over, he saw a dark-haired girl rearing back again with another rock. This time she caught him right between the eyes! SMACK!

"What are you doing?" He screamed at her.

"You just destroyed my mothers car, you blue skinned freak!" Bonnie was glad she had spent the last couple of summers playing softball. She had actually been a pretty good pitcher. The skill was certainly helping her now. "So now you're going to pay!"

As Drakken began to point the ray gun at his new target, he didn't notice the grappling hook that had shot into the cockpit, and was now hooked on the side of the car.

"C'mon, Ron, pull!" Both teens quickly yanked on the cable, tipping the hover car at a 45-degree angle, dumping its occupant out. Drakken fell only about 10 feet, so he wasn't seriously hurt, just dazed. It didn't look like that was going to be the case for Ron, though.

"Ron, let go!" Kim yelled at him, as she had already let go of the grappling gun. After Drakken had fallen out of the hover car, its stabilizers went out of control, and took off flying erratically around the parking lot, with Ron still holding on to the cable!

It swooped, and ducked around the building, trailing a screaming Ron behind. Finally it crashed into the large taco sign, wedging itself inside with the huge fake tomato slice, causing sparks to fly at the base with the impact. Ron was still hanging onto the grappling gun, screaming for his dear life.

"Kiiiiimmmmmm!"

"Ron…" Kim said, taping him on the back of the leg. "I think you can let go now." He stopped screaming, and opened his eyes. He was dangling in the air only a couple feet off the ground.

"Oh, cool." He let go, and dropped beside Kim, looking at her like nothing had happened.

The two walked over to Drakken who was sitting on the ground shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Who WAS that brown-haired menace?" He said to no one.

"Bonnie." Kim and Ron answered together as they walked up to Drakken's side.

"New member of the team?" He asked, shakily standing to his feet.

"I don't think so!" Bonnie said, hands on her hips, fuming. "Who is going to pay for the replacement of my Moms Mercedes? Kim?"

"Calm down, Bon-Bon. I'm sure your 'rents have insurance." The look she gave Ron should have burned holes right through him.

With her hands clenched at her sides, Bonnie spoke between her teeth. "C'mon, Brick. We're walking to your house." As the two walked off, Bonnie never looked back, but Brick would glance over his shoulder every once in a while.

"OK Drakken, spill!" Kim said as she grabbed his collar and yanked him towards her. "What are you up to, and where's Shego?"

Looking defeated, again, Drakken spoke. "Well, I WAS trying to hit you with my Imploding Ray, but THAT didn't work. As for Shego, she's on vacation. I thought I could take you out myself."

"Ha! You can't even do that WITH her!" Ron said. Drakken mumbled, and then heard the police cars arriving.

As Drakken stood there between Kim and Ron, neither of the teens noticed he had quickly pulled something out of his pocket. Holding something in each hand, he quickly grabbed each of their hands, and let go almost as fast.

The two immediately backed away from Drakken, and dropped into a fighting stance. "What did you do, Drakken?" They said in perfect unison.

"Oh, nothing. Just gave you a little 'going away present'. Ta Ta!" Drakken said his good-byes while he was being led away by officer Hobble.

"What did he put on us?" Ron said, looking at the back of his hand.

"I don't know, Ron." Kim said as she looked at the device stuck to her in the same place.

"Kim! Ron!" It was officer Hobble calling them as he was walking back to the two teens. "That Drakken fellow told me to give you this." He handed them a folded piece of paper. "He said something about reading the manual if you want to figure it out."

Kim took the piece of paper and opened it as Officer Hobble walked back to his cruiser. The only thing written on the piece of paper was a web address to a site titled "Drakkens Devices", and mentioned which link to click on. "Device #243"

"That's new." Kim said.

"Kim, can we get something to eat now, I'm starving!"

"Well, I suppose. I want to figure out what these are, though." She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, as she thought if something was going to happen, it would have already.

The two went into Bueno Nacho, ordered, and sat down in their usual booth. Kim had ordered a taco salad, and Ron had ordered, what else? A Naco Supreme, with a grande sized soda.

As Ron was licking the cheese off of his fingers, Kim spoke. "Ron?" She spoke with a slightly demur voice. "Guess what? slight pause My parents and the Tweebs are out of town for the weekend." She raised an eyebrow.

Ron's eyebrow shot up, giving a mirror image to Kim's expression. "Ya know Kim… my parents are gone for the weekend too."

"Whatever shall we do?" Kim rested her face in her hands looking deep into Ron's eyes

"I've got an idea!" Ron said suddenly as inspiration struck. "You're parents hot tub is fixed now, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Kim was starting to like where he was going with this. "But you know Ron, it took a repair team a week to clean the cheese out of the pump system."

"Hey, how was I to know you couldn't fill a hot tub with cheese? Anyway, I'll go home, get some stuff together, and meet you at your place this evening, say around 7?"

"That works for me." Kim's mind was already kicking into gear as she began to think of a nice evening with her boyfriend in a hot tub, alone, no parents, no tweebs…

"Uh, Kim?" Ron waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "You OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said, blinking. "Just zoned out for a little bit is all."

"I'll drop you off at your house, go over to my place and get things together, and then be back at your place at 7. Is that a plan?"

"That's a plan Ron. In the mean time, I'll check out this web site of Drakkens and see what's up."

Ron dropped Kim off at her house, and went back to his place. Really all he wanted to do was get his swim trunks, and fix some snacks for them as they relaxed in the hot tub.

_I totally can't believe Kim is up for the hot tub thing! This may be kinda fun. Hot tub, cute girlfriend, no parents, no…_"

"Hiya!"

"Rufus! Buddy… I'm sorry, I forgot all about you. Hey Rufus, you don't mind staying here by your self for a while, do you? Kim and I kinda want to be together. Besides, I need to make up for what I did earlier today on the couch. Guess I was getting a little nervous, and when I get nervous I get hungry. Arrrgghhh! That was so lame of me! Kim is such a good kisser, and all I could think about was getting something to eat! I can be such a dork sometimes. Maybe Bonnie is right that I'm a loser. Maybe…"

Suddenly Ron felt a small slap on the side of his face. Rufus was standing on his shoulder trying to break him out of his rant.

"Thanks, buddy. I needed that." Ron bounded down the stairs to get some things together for the evening.

Meanwhile at Kim's house, she had logged on and had typed in the web address. All it had was a single page describing what the devices were that were attached to their hands. _I wish we had our mission gloves on at the time_ Kim thought absently.

Her jaw dropped as she read the description:

Device name: Pain and Separation Chips

The chip with the white dot monitors the subjects' heart rate, and distance to the other wearing the chip with a blue dot. It monitors the subjects' heart rate, and figures the baseline, or resting heart rate. When the persons' heart rate that is wearing the white chip goes 10 higher than the resting heart rate, a signal will be sent to the other chip, which sends a shock of pain directly into the nervous system of the other subject. The pain increases in direct relation to the rise in heart rate.

If the two subjects are further than 10 feet apart, the blue chip will also deliver pain. There is also a direct relationship to the distance apart, and the amount of pain given. When the red indicator light turns on which is located on the white chip, the devices are activated and operational. Results are instantaneous.

Any attempt to pry either device off will send a lethal charge into the one wearing the blue dot chip.

Kim's eyes shot to the back of her hand with the chip stuck to it. It had a white dot. Suddenly the red indicator light turned on…

* * *

Ooooo… another cliffie! Sorry… Don't worry, the smuff and fluff will be right back. After all, they WILL be in a hot tub… (minus the cheese) Guess I just can't get away from the action… 


	4. Chapter 4

This looks like it might be the last chapter. Not sure though. I have some questions at the end if you would like to answer them in the reviews. Hopefully I didn't rush the action too much, as it's something I've been trying to work on.

You've seen them on Disney, so I don't own them…

Chapter 4 

"Ron…!" Kim's mind raced. _I can't run to him, that will raise my heart rate. We're definitely more than 10 feet apart now! How many feet is it between my house and his? Hang on Ron, I'm coming!_

Kim did two things at once. One, she dialed Ron's phone number, and two, she called Wade on the Kimmunicator.

Wade answered first. "Hey Kim, what's…"

"Wade, I need a ride to Ron's house immediately!" She was frantic. She quickly hung up the phone since there was no answer.

"But you can walk there, Kim…" She faced the Kimmunicator towards her computer screen so Wade could see the web page. "Oh no… Kim, start walking to his house, and I'll get a car to you right away!"

She hadn't gotten more than a few feet away from her driveway when a remote controlled SUV with a KP emblem on the hood and rear spare tire cover screeched to a stop beside her. Kim quickly got in, and Wade drove her to Ron's house by remote control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron had been fixing some simple finger foods like strawberries and cubed cheese, and had melted a little bit of chocolate for the strawberries. He wanted this to be romantic, and perfect.

He was looking through the cabinets to find some tupper-ware bowls, and he was moving a large glass bowl when searing pain shot through his arm! The bowl slipped out of his hands, and crashed to the floor, followed by Ron who was holding his arm. The pain was radiating up his arm, through the shoulder, and into his chest.

"Aaaahhhhhh! What… is… going on… here? Heart… attack?"

Just as he was curling up onto the floor from the pain, it began to slightly subside. He thought he heard the roar of a car engine, and the screeching of tires outside. Suddenly Kim burst through the front door, and she found him on the floor, curled up with glass all around him.

"Ron…" Kim said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, are you OK? Please, talk to me!"

Ron opened his eyes, and saw Kim's face not far from his, full of concern. The pain was now gone.

"K… Kim? Wh… what happened?" He breathed heavily as he sat up on the floor, leaning against the cabinets. "It felt like I was having a… heart attack!"

"Nope." Was all Kim said, as she raised her hand, and tapped the chip attached to the back. "It's these things Drakken put on us."

"That…bastard!"

"Ron! Don't say that!" Her emotions were rising, and her heart rate began to also.

"Well, Kim, I'm sorry! I…" Pain started to move up his arm again.

_CRAP! Stay calm, Kim! Stay calm!_ She took a few deep breaths, and was able to slow her heart rate down a bit. It was enough to stop Ron's pain.

_Beep beep bee deep_

"Hey Kim. How's Ron?"

"He should be OK, as long as I stay calm and right by his side."

"I've got an idea Kim." Wade said. "Hold the Kimmunicator next to each of these things, and I'll see if I can scan them. Maybe I can figure something out."

"What's going on Kim?" Ron asked, as she helped him to stand, their feet crunching the glass on the floor. "Dang! That was one of Mom's favorite bowls!"

"Don't worry about the bowl Ron! We've got a serious sitch here!"

"What's up, KP?"

"That pain you felt? I caused it." She looked at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"What? I don't understand."

"Ron, let me try to explain." It was Wade. Kim handed the Kimmunicator to Ron, and Wade explained it to him about the rise in Kim's heart rate and the separation of 10 feet or more.

"So how do we get these things off?" Ron asked, as he looked at the device on the back of his hand.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working on it. In the mean time, Kim, just stay by Ron's side, and don't get too excited."

"Easier said than done." She mumbled under her breath.

"Well, Kim, I can't think of anything more relaxing than a good ol' hot tub, strawberries with chocolate, and cheese." Ron gave her a grin as he lifted her face up with a finger to look at her.

"Maybe you're right. The hot water would relax us. You going to feed me the strawberries?" She gave a half smile.

"Only if you feed me the cheese." Ron said, giving his goof-ball grin.

After Kim helped sweep up the glass, and get the food together, (Ron had already dipped the strawberries) the two went back to Kim's house to relax in the hot tub.

Walking into the house, Kim spoke. "Ron, you go change downstairs, and I'll go up to my room and change." She paused. "Wait, that's further than 10 feet. I'll stand outside the door while you change inside. That should work."

Ron went into the bathroom with his swim trunks, and changed. He came out with a towel around his neck. "Well, I'm ready Kim."

"Now, you come up to my room, and I'll change."

"But Kim, your room is a lot bigger than this bathroom. How we going to stay within 10 feet?"

"You'll just have to close your eyes."

"You trust me?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

"About as far as I can throw you." Kim said, smiling seductively. She turned and headed up to her room, Ron right behind her watching his girlfriends' hips sway side to side.

"Now you sit on the bed, and face that way Ron. Better yet, lay down on your stomach, and bury your face in the pillow. That way I can keep an eye on you."

"As you wish." Was all he said, and promptly buried his face in a pillow.

Kim kept a wary eye on her boyfriend as she quietly slipped out of her clothes. As she stood there watching him she stripped to her bra and panties. Kim couldn't help but flush a little bit. This was the most she had ever been in a state of undress around a boy ever! Even though he couldn't see, it still made her a little excited.

Ron convulsed on the bed, and she heard him gasp.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, Ron!" Needless to say, her heart rate had picked up a bit.

"S' OK, Kim." He said between clenched teeth, the pain starting to radiate up his arm again. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

Kim then quickly put on a conservative two-piece suit, and threw a white terry cloth robe on. "OK, Ron, you can look now."

"Aww mann! I thought I would see you in your bathing suit!"

"Don't worry, you will when we get into the hot tub." Kim said, smiling demurely. "Now let's go get those strawberries and cheese."

The two went into the kitchen, grabbed the food, and went out the back sliding door.

The water was already heated, so all Kim had to do was turn on the circulating pump. After clicking the switch, she turned around just in time to see Ron bending over as he set the tray of strawberries and cheese down beside the in-ground hot tub. She couldn't help but look at his butt. She bit her lower lip as her mind began to wander.

Ron suddenly tensed as pain began to shoot through his arm again. He quickly stood up, and turned around to see where Kim was.

Putting her face into her hands, Kim started to say she was sorry. "I'm sorry Ron! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Ron walked over to his girlfriend, and put his other arm over her shoulders, and gave a squeeze. "This isn't helping Ron!" She tried to get away from him, but Ron just pulled her in tight for a hug, holding her as she lightly sobbed onto his shoulder.

Even though Ron felt the pain intensify, he continued to hold her. Finally, it started to let up, as Kim began to relax and calm down. His embrace was so soothing.

"C'mon, Kim. The water will help relax you." Kim could not believe this was happening. She could see the pain in Ron's eyes whenever her heart rate began to rise, but he was staying there with her!

"Sorry, Kim." He said as they walked over to the hot tub. "I didn't mean to turn you on."

"Isn't that an old 80's song?" Kim asked, beginning to relax as her heart rate slowed.

"Uhh, Yeah. Robert Palmer, I think."

Ron then stepped into the hot tub, and offered his hand to his girlfriend to help her in. Kim took off her robe, and the desired effect she wanted was achieved. Ron just stood there, his mouth half open, his eyes drinking in every inch of her body.

Ron was so glad the chips weren't reversed, as his heart was running a mile a minute! Kim took his outstretched hand, and he slowly led her into the hot water. Steam was rising off the surface, as the night was a little cool, making the setting even more romantic. The two settled in, and they both began to relax.

"You want those strawberries now, Kim?"

"Mmmm, that would be nice." Ron reached over, and picked up the plate he had set down earlier, and trudged through the water towards Kim. He took one of the pieces of chocolate covered fruit, and gingerly held it out to her.

Kim opened her mouth, her tongue slightly out, waiting for Ron to put it in her mouth. Ron placed the tip on her tongue, and she slowly bit down. The juice oozed out, and ran down her chin. He placed the un-eaten portion back on the plate, and picked up another. Again, Kim opened her mouth, and this time, Ron slowly twisted and turned the piece of chocolate covered fruit over her tongue, and she lightly sucked it into her lips, and bit down again, causing more juice to run down her chin.

"Here, Kim. Let me get that for you." Ron said, as he set the plate off to one side of the tub. Ron moved in, and slowly licked the juice off her chin. Kim let out a shuddering breath as he did this, and Ron then returned to her mouth with his, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Pain suddenly raced through Ron's body, and he fell back away from Kim grimacing! "I'm sorry Ron! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"That's… OK… Kim. This just… gives a whole to meaning… to the phrase… Love Hurts!"

Ron was breathing hard, and he could feel the pain start to let up. He had his eyes shut tight against it earlier, and now he slowly opened them. Kim was as far away from him as possible on the other side of the tub. Suddenly the pain was gone!

"Kim? Are you calm now?"

"No Ron, I'm not! I'm frightened, and I can't help it! I can't get close to you without giving you pain! You must be in so much pain right now, because I can't calm myself down! I can't run from you, as that will only give you more!"

"Kim, Kim… Shhhh. It's OK. It doesn't hurt anymore!" Ron was moving towards her. Fear was on Kim's face, as her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

_He must be hurting so much! He's so brave to put on a calm front. Ron, I… _Suddenly Kim saw something floating in the water. "What's that?"

Ron turned around, and saw what she was pointing at. He picked it up, and examined it. He quickly looked at the back of his hand. "Kim! It's the chip! The hot water must have caused it to release!"

Kim's eyes quickly shot to the back of her hand. Hers had come off too! Kim shot into his arms, and they just held each other, standing in the middle of the hot tub.

Kim was sobbing as she held on to Ron. "Kim… Kim… why are you still crying? It's over."

"I know, Ron, I know. I just… I just can't believe that I can't control myself around you. You just make my heart soar every time your near me! Ron… I Love You!"

"I Love You too, Kim. Always." He brushed some strands of red hair out of Kim's eyes as he gazed deeply into hers, and kissed her full on the lips. Mouths opened, tongues began to dance, and hearts began to soar.

As the kiss deepened even further, a muffled beeping sound emanated from the pocket of Kim's robe. Slowly the two shuffled towards the edge, and while they still kissed, Kim fumbled in the pocket. It beeped again, as if begging for attention. Finally she found the device, and hit the wrong button. "Kim! I found out how to get those things off your hands! If you just use steam from boiling water…" click

"We know Wade, we know." Kim said against Ron's lips, and then continued the tonsil hockey.

The end…?

* * *

Shall I continue with an epilogue, or have a full-blown chapter 5? Maybe an extended hot-tub scene? Did you like the story? Are these stupid questions?

Let me know!


	5. extnded hot tub scene

WARNING WARNING Heavy smuff and fluff alert! This is the extended hot tub scene a few people have asked for. Hope I haven't gone over the 'T' rating. Let me know and I'll try to edit and tone it down a bit. I've also decided to go ahead and write an epilogue, but it may be a few days before I get to it.

Again: Don't own the characters…

Chapter 5 (extended scene)

As the kiss deepened even further, a muffled beeping sound emanated from the pocket of Kim's robe. Slowly the two shuffled towards the edge, and while they still kissed, Kim fumbled in the pocket. It beeped again, as if begging for attention. Finally she found the device, and hit the wrong button. "Kim! I found out how to get those things off your hands! If you just use steam from boiling water…" click

"We know Wade, we know." Kim said against Ron's lips, and then continued the tonsil hockey.

_Black hole thoughts, black hole thoughts!_

Ron's mind was a maelstrom of thoughts, emotions… feelings…

The two continued to just stand in the middle of the hot tub, kissing, and feeling each others backs. Kim's hands slid down to Ron's butt, and gently squeezed, causing him to tighten at the sudden pressure. Smiling to himself, Ron let her feel his glutes.

_I wonder what she would think if I… _Ron slowly slid his hands downward, caressing her back as he moved his hands down. He stopped at her lower back, sliding his hands sideways, and gradually slipped a finger down. He felt the crease of her back-side with a tip of a finger, and Kim gave a little jump, but continued to kiss him. If anything, she increased the tempo of her tongue.

Ron went back to her lower back, and then dipped a hand a little lower this time, lightly cupping one cheek in his hand. Kim seemed to purr in pleasure. _So she likes it! So what if I…_

Ron then went all out, and placed both hands completely on Kim's butt. Her response was to squeeze his a little tighter, as if she was telling him what to do. So he responded in kind.

Their mouths had pretty much became suckered to each other, as their tongues continued to parry back and forth, like swords in a sensual dual.

"Ohh, Kimmmm!"

"Rooonnnn!"

The next thing Ron felt was Kim's leg moving up the side of his, and she actually tripped him backwards. Letting himself fall back into the water, he was pleasantly surprised that he landed on the bench that surrounded the inside of the tub.

Kim landed on top of him, and didn't miss a beat. She landed on his thigh, straddling his leg with hers. Her left thigh was pressed into his crotch, and he couldn't help but feel things rising. With her leg in that position, Kim noticed… "things"… also.

"Ronnie!" She exclaimed after breaking the kiss, and looked directly into his puppy-dog brown eyes. She then began to do something that Ron had never imagined ever happening.

Kim began to undulate her hips back and forth on his leg. Her thigh was rubbing up and down on his hormone driven attentions.

Kim pulled herself away from his mouth, pulling a bit of his lower lip with her teeth. She moved her mouth down by his ear and spoke in a low, husky, sultry voice. "I want you so bad, Ronnie!"

Ron reached down, and grabbed her other leg, and suddenly she was completely straddling him, her legs wrapped around his lower back. She began to move back and forth, rubbing herself on him as they both started to breathe even heavier than before.

Ron could not believe this was happening! Kim really wanted him! HIM! Not anyone else, HIM! And he wanted her, badly! But…

_I want her sooo bad! But shouldn't we wait until we're married? Damn! She knows how to do that! _Kim had started to nibble on his ear.

_I know SHE wants this. I know I want this! But are we really ready? I mean, we just started to officially date only a couple weeks ago!_

He felt Kim's hands move down to his swim trunks, and she was starting to pull them down. Kim began to move her hips closer, and closer.

_There's those damn black hole thoughts again!_

Then pulling strength from somewhere deep inside even he didn't know he had, Ron said something that no red-blooded American 18 year-old boy in this situation should even be THINKING at this point! "Are you sure you want to do this, Kim?"

Kim's head snapped in front of his, her green eyes blazing passion, but now a little bit of anger. "What!"

"Wouldn't you like to… umm… wait until… we're… married? Or something?"

"But I'm sooo ready for this now, Ron! Aren't you?" Kim had stopped her advancements with her hips, but was breathing heavily.

"You have nooo idea how ready I am, Kim. But I honestly think we should, uhh… slow down, just a little? Believe me, I would be happy going this far and no further, even though it's very hard to stop!"

"Yeah, it IS 'hard' Mr. Stoppable… But if you really want to wait, I will to." With that said, Kim moved herself off of Ron, and sat beside him in the hot, bubbling water. "I love you Ron, and I don't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. I guess it's just in my nature to go for what I want, and you are the only one I have, and would ever… want."

"Thanks, Kim. You don't know how hard it was for me to say something like that. I really want to, you know…" He leaned over, and passionately kissed her on the mouth, trying to put every ounce of feeling he had into it. Apparently it worked, because after breaking the kiss, Kim just sat there, eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open.

"WOW!" Was all she could say.

"Now, before we do something that I honestly think both of us would regret the next morning, maybe we should go in and get some sleep? It's getting kinda late, and the neighbors might start to wonder with all the lights still being on."

"I Love You Kim. Always." He brushed some strands of red hair out of Kim's eyes as he gazed deeply into hers, and kissed her full on the lips. Mouths opened, tongues began to dance, and hearts began to soar.

* * *

End of the extended scene.

Epilogue to follow in a few days…


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the epilogue. I will not continue this in anyway shape or form. I hope this is a fitting end… I appreciate ALL the reviews I received! It's amazing that a 5 chapter story can surpass a 17 chapter story in ALL stats! In fact, it blew all my other stories out of the water! Now I know what y'all want to read! ; P

Accidentally Alone: Epilogue

Ron woke up in a strange bed… a strange room. Wait, it IS recognizable. Just not from this angle.

_This is Kim's bed!_ He frantically thought, sitting bolt upright. _This is Kim's room! _

He looked to his left and saw her lying there peacefully, still asleep. Suddenly he heard a noise from down the steps. _Was that the front door?_

As he strained to hear if that was what he truly heard, suddenly there was a muffled thump on the steps. Then another, and another. Then he heard a voice that he so did not want to hear!

"Kimmie Cub! We're home early!" It was her father!

"Kim, Kim! Wake up! Your parents are here!"

Kim mumbled, "Ron, it's your turn to check the baby…"

"What…? Kimmm, WAKE UP!" He shook her shoulder to no avail.

Ron then heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. He had no where to hide, no where to run. He stepped off the bed, looking around frantically. Then he noticed Kim's dad had stopped as soon as his head had cleared the floor opening. He was staring straight at Ron, who was standing there with nothing more than his boxers on!

"Ronald…" James Timothy Possible said with a tone that made Ron's heart drop to the floor. "Jim! Tim! Do you have that project ready that I asked you to work on?"

"Yeah, Dad!" Jim hollered from downstairs. "It's all set up…"

"And ready to power up in the garage!" Tim finished.

"Good job, boys. Now come up here," James's voice then lowered, "and help me with something."

Before Ron could do ANYTHING, Kim's Dad was behind him, with a hand on his shoulder. The Tweebs were flanking him on each side, holding on to his arms with death grips.

"Kimmm! Help me!" Ron pleaded looking over his shoulder at a sleeping Kim. He couldn't believe she had slept through all this!

The three Possibles led Ron to a dark garage, and before he knew what was going on, he found himself encased in a clear Plexiglas tube. At his feet was a large disc, which was yellow and black in color. Above his head was another disc that looked exactly the same.

Ron beat on the clear barrier, trying to yell at Kim's dad and the twins. Either they couldn't hear him, or he was being ignored. He then noticed a large computer terminal, and Dr. Possible was typing on a keyboard. This is what Ron saw on the screen:

**Dr. P:** Computer?

**Computer:** Working.

**Dr. P.:** Run program "POSSIBLE1"

**Computer:** Loaded. Ready for Data input

**Dr. P.:** 243.147.155.164

**Computer:** Data received, calculating vectors and target.

A short pause ensued, and Ron began to realize what might be happening. "Oh no…"

**Computer:** Final analysis complete. Destination, Epsilon sector, final target: **Black Hole** **#6.** Press ENTER to transfer subject.

The words **Black Hole #6** were flashing in red. Ron's eyes went as big as golf balls, and he knew what was going on. "No, Mr. Dr. P.! We didn't do anything! I swear!" Ron was yelling at the top of his lungs and beating on the glass! The only thing the Possibles could hear was a faint muffled voice, and a dull thumping noise.

_This cannot be happening! _Ron screamed in his head. _I cannot be goinginto a black hole! I don't know what will happen to me, but I'll be away from Kim! I'll never see her again! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! _

With a grim look on his face, James Timothy Possible pressed the ENTER button, and the computer screen went blank. One word in large red letters then appeared, centered on the screen. COMITTED

Ron's heart skipped a beat. "Nnnnooooooooo!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron sat bolt upright in bed beside Kim as he continued to scream. "Nnnnnoooooo!"

"Ron, Ron…! It's OK! It was just a dream!" Kim immediately tried to calm him down, and at least get him to stop screaming.

Breathing hard, Ron quickly glanced around the room, and then noticed Kim as she was sitting up in bed, looking at him with a face of concern.

"A… dream? But it was so… REAL!"

"Want to tell me about it?"

"It was your Dad Kim! The Tweebs were there too, and they wanted to… they were sending me to… a black hole!"

Suddenly there was a muffled thump at the bottom of the stairs. "Ron, be quiet!" Kim hissed in a lowered voice.

Raising herself to her knees, Kim was trying to look down the entrance to her room, and see anything down the stairs. Suddenly Shego came flying up, and landed on the floor, hands glowing green!

"Well, well, Princess! Say bye-bye to lover-boy!" With that, Shego blasted Kim with a quick shot of her plasma! She fell off the bed and landed at the feet of… Drakken?

Drakken leaned over, and was able to pull Kim's arms behind her, and was holding on with a steel-like grip. She couldn't move! It was as if her feet were cemented to the floor!

Ron looked at Kim, and then slowly turned his head to look at Shego. Before he could say anything, Shego had blasted him with a plasma shot, causing Ron to splay out on the bed. She then walked up to the foot of the bed, and shot a continuous barrage of plasma onto Ron! His body contorted in ways a human body shouldn't, and then finally went limp. Shego didn't stop. In fact, she hunched her shoulders, and braced herself forward a bit, and increased the intensity of the plasma beam. Ron's body began to disintegrate under the massive amount of energy.

The entire time Kim was screaming at the top of her lungs, "Roooonnnnnn! Nnnnnnoooooooo!"

Kim woke up continuing the scream. "Nnnnnooooo!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kim…! Kim! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Ron was shaking her shoulders in an attempt to get Kim to wake up. Finally she shot bolt upright, breathing hard.

"Ron…? Ron!" She immediately planted a kiss on Ron's mouth, and then let go. She then started to pat her hands all over his body to make sure he really was there, and NOT reduced to a pile of dust.

"Kim… he he! Stop that! It tickles!"

"It was all a… dream?" She said, cradling Ron's face in her hands.

"Yes, Kim. A dream." Ron's hands went up to hers, and brought them down between them. The two just stayed there, looking deep in to each other's eyes as they knelt on her bed._ Should we talk about what happened last night?_ He thought.

"What time is it?" Kim asked, as she turned around to look at the clock by her bed. It said 9:00 am. "OK, Ron. It's Sunday morning, and we have this entire day to do something without parents, or the Tweebs around. What do you want to do?" _I hope he doesn't want to talk about what we did last night. It was wonderful, and I don't want that memory ruined._

"Well, first, I would like to say 'Good-Morning'." He leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, and suddenly both of them clamped a hand over their nose and mouth.

"Ugghh!" Each one exclaimed. Then again, "Sorry!"

"You go downstairs and get a shower Ron, and I'll get ready up here. We'll meet in the kitchen in 15. OK?"

"Works for me KP! Uh Kim, what should I…" Ron said, holding his shirt away from himself with a disgusted look on his face. Kim pointed to her closet, and Ron found a complete change of his clothes inside, pushed all the way to one end. Smiling, he bunched them up in his arms, and headed towards the stairs. _I really don't want to bring it up. That was so awesome, and she didn't freak when I suggested that we wait._

When he reached the top, Kim spoke. "Ron? Sure you don't want to join me?" Kim had a very seductive grin on her face, and a hand was placed on a thrust-out hip.

"I… I… I… would LOVE to Kim, you know that. But… you know…" He suddenly found interest in the tops of his feet as he nervously shuffled back and forth. _Should I say anything now?_

"I'm only kidding Ron. I'll see you in the kitchen!"

_Whew! _Ron mentally wiped sweat from his brow.

Both teens took their showers in record time. Ron was slightly quicker than Kim, (after all, it does take guys less time to get ready than girls), and was starting to make breakfast when Kim walked in, still towel drying her hair.

Ron looked at Kim while she was still drying the ends of her hair. The rest was still slightly damp, and it hung loosely over her shoulders. To Ron Kim looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine's swimsuit issue! She had on a half shirt and shorts, looking as beautiful as ever!

"This bacon can wait." He said to himself, glancing down at the stove. He walked over to Kim without saying a word, and took her in his arms, and planted a very deep and passionate kiss on her lips.

"Now THAT'S what I call a GOOD morning!" He said.

"Me too!" Kim said smiling ear to ear.

After feeding each other bacon, eggs, and some fruit, the two leaned back into their chairs, stomachs full.

"Well Kim, whatcha want to do? And please don't say the Mall."

"But I want to show off my Bon-Diggity boyfriend!" Kim said teasingly, reaching over the table to take his hand. _I love this guy SOOO MUCH!_

"How about this, Ron said, as he stood, and pulled her to him. "Let's watch a little TV, go to an afternoon movie, and then I will take you out for a nice dinner tonight." _I love this girl SOOO MUCH!_

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" Kim said smiling.

"Whaaaat? I can be mellow and laid back as well as the next guy!"

"And pigs fly." Kim said with a half serious face.

The two walked to the couch, hand in hand, and plopped down to watch TV. Ron sat on one end of the couch, with his legs stretched out on the cushions (stocking feet), and slightly apart. Kim's back was nestled into his chest as she leaned against him, and Ron's arms were gently lying across her stomach. Each of them had a very content look on their faces, and they proceeded with Ron's plan.

Neither teen said anything to each other about what had happened the previous night, nor did they refer to it in any way. "_Oh, I'm sure it will happen again_", each thought to themselves at one point or another during the day.

The End…

…aaand this was the Lovey Dovey part…

I figured Kim and Ron were above getting revenge on Drakken. After all, that would just drop them to his level… Hope Y'all liked this short little story… Please R & R!


End file.
